All terrain vehicles, commonly referred to as ATVs, have experienced expansive growth, innovation and popularity with users in recent decades. All terrain vehicles have been utilized for both pleasure and recreational pursuits as well as to fill utilitarian needs. For example, all terrain vehicles may be outfitted to pull objects and traverse great distances for surveying, ranching, hunting, etc. In addition, all terrain vehicles may be equipped to implement more specialized functions. In one example, all terrain vehicles may be configured with plow assemblies to perform snow removal operations of drive ways, parking lots, etc. Accordingly, in at least some applications, operators of all terrain vehicles may be used in proximity to automobiles or otherwise encounter potentially dangerous situations with respect to other vehicles. At least some aspects of the disclosure provide increased visibility of operators of all terrain vehicles and the vehicles themselves.